Spongebob Squarepants: Across the 9th Dimension
by Exotos135
Summary: It was just another normal day on Spongebob's life, until Sandy has a new invention that will let her and some friendsto travel between Dimensions. However, after an accident caused by Patrick, they get transported to the 9th Dimension, with the help of Squidward and Mr Krabs, will they save both Bikini Bottom and the 9th Dimension from Plankton's 9th Dimension counterpart?.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Spongebob Squarepants belongs to: Nickelodeon DISCLAIMER FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

*Somewhere Underground Plankton's 9th Dimension Counterpart Chum Bucket "5:00 PM"*

Somewhere, there was a big room underground with Spongebob hopelessly unable to move as he was chained, he tried to call for his friends but they had problems too in 5 different rooms far away where Spongebob was, Patrick was fighting a giant sea monkey man in a steel arena above acid, Sandy was fighting with a robotic copy of herself in an enclosed area, Mr Krabs was trapped and trying to find a way outside with his 9th Dimension counterpart in a long arena over a pit of fire fighting robo-  
krabs, and Squidward with Squilliam from the 9th Dimension were caught between a barrage of Plankton-9 robots, just in that moment too, a robotic looking Spongebob appeared from the ceiling and went down to the arena, just as Plankton from the 9th Dimension was laughing hysterically, Spongebob from the 9th Dimension transformed his robotic hands in normal gloves and then in gloves with spikes just before he went slowly walking to Spongebob.

*Ohohoho, this is surely the greatest seat in the place, go Spongeborg! Finish Him!* said and shouted Plankton-9

*Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute* said Plankton, who was sitting just at Plankton's-9 side

*What?* asked Plankton-9

*Not to criticize this thing, in fact I actually like it a bit, but how did we got here anyway?* asked Plankton

*Well, I would like to tell the story, but we will have to look up at the sky* answered Spongebob

*Why?* asked plankton

*Because this is what happens when I do it normally* replied Spongebob as he waved himself while seeing the flashback himself but nobody else did

*Your Spongebob is _really_ weird* remarked Plankton-9

*Yeah, you can say that again* said Plankton

*Your Spongebob is _really_ weird* repeated Plankton-9

*Well Spongebob, show us in the sky how it all happened* ordered Plankton

*Well, it was a sunny day at my house, 2 days ago, _when the big day happened_* said Spongebob as he, his 9th Dimension counterpart, Plankton-9 and Plankton looked at the sky


	2. The Beginning part 1

DISCLAIMER: Spongebob Squarepants belongs to: Nickelodeon DISCLAIMER FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

*Spongebob's House, Spongebob's Room "7:00 AM"*

Spongebob's alarm clock sounded, waking Spongebob up

*Good Morning Gary!* Said Spongebob to his pet Gary

*Meow* Growled Gary

*"Sigh" Well, it's time to get dressed to go to work* said Spongebob as he got out of his bed and went to his closet to change to his job clothes

*Meow* said Gary as he went to Spongebob

*No Gary, I don't feel anything special yet. Why?* asked Spongebob as he finished dressing

*Meow* said Gary

*Well, I have to go to work, Goodbye Gary* said Spongebob as he left his room

*And don't eat the sofa* added Spongebob

*Bikini Bottom, Conch Street "7:02 AM"*

Spongebob was walking trought the street checking the entire place

*"Sigh" So many beautiful memories of the time i spend with Patrick, Squidward and everybody else i know... too bad Squidward I realised late that Squidward hates me and Mister Krabs had been very greedy early on and what was up with Patrick? But at least things seem to have gotten better* thought Spongebob to himself, saying in a depressed tone the Squidward part, A Curi-  
ous tone for the Mister Krabs part, an annoyed tone with the Patrick part and finally a relieved tone for the last part

Spongebob went walking to Squidwards House when he noticed a note in the door

*A note?* said Spongebob as he took the note and started to read it:

_Dear Spongebob, I have to tell you that I'm glad that you now know I hate you._  
_No, I didn't read your mind, you told me yesterday that you just figured it out._  
_Anyway, I have already went to the Krusty Krab so if you see this note, I'm not home._  
_So please, don't come to my house._

_With Love, Squidward_

_P.S: Don't get any ideas, I still hate you._

*Hmmm, so Squidward is not home?* asked Spongebob as he turned around the note, wich read "NO"

*Then I have nothing to do here?* asked Spongebob again as he turned around the note, wich now read "Yes"

*... I don't know how's that possible, But I guess I'll see Patrick now* said Spingebob as he threw away the note

Spongebob walked and then knocked Patrick's rock

*Patrick are you there?* asked Spongebob

Patrick's rock opened, showing Patrick still asleep

*Hi Patrick!* shouted Spongebob

Patrick snored

*Patrick?* asked Spongebob

Patrick snored again

***Patrick!*** shouted Spongebob in an annoyed tone

Patrick still snored

*Geez, Patrick is sure a sleephead* said Spongebob

***_GAH! WHA-WHO SAID THAT?!_*** screamed Patrick as he fell from his rock and hit the floor

Spongebob, worried, went to Patrick's House Floor

*Patrick are you alright!?* asked Spongebob in a worried tone to a seemingly inactive Patrick

*_Finland!_* said Patrick as he recovered consciousness and got up

*Patrick you're fine!* shouted Spongebob as he hugged Patrick out of relieve

*Well, yeah I'm fine, what do you need?* said and asked Patrick to Spongebob

*I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me to work...* replied Spongebob

*Oh, can I use a hat like yours?* asked Patrick

*Ummm, I don't think that's a good idea, remmeber what happened last time?* answered and then asked Spongebob to Patrick

*Ah yes... On second thought, go without me, I have to wash my pants and change my teeth, but I'll arrive soon enough* repli-  
ed Patrick

*Ok, see you later buddy, by the way it's backward's* told Spongebob to Patrick as he left Patrick's Rock

*Bye Spongebob! Now to do what I needed to do* said Patrick as he went to the Bathroom

*Bikini Bottom, Krusty Krab "7:30 AM"*

Inside the Krusty Krab, Mr Krabs was waiting for Spongebob

*Hmmm, I wonder where that kid is* thought Mr Krabs to himself

*Eugene, aren't you supposed to be in your office with the money?* asked Squidward to Mr Krabs

*Well, you see Mister Squidward, I have thought about all the stuff i did for the last few months and, i think i need to spend a bit less time with the money and focus on the work* answered and explained Mr Krabs to Squidward

*Does that mean you will finally pay me?* asked Squidward

*"Sigh" It won't be easy but yes... but only when Spongebob arrives* answered Mr Krabs

Just in that moment, Spongebob went in while putting his hat

*Good day everybody! I'm ready for work!* shouted Spongebob

*Darn it!* thought Mr Krabs in his mind

Mr Krabs went to Squidward and gave him a paycheck

*I never thought you would be able to do this* said Squidward in a mocking tone to Mr Krabs

*Just because I'm tying to redeem myself doesn't mean it's not difficult for me* told Mr Krabs to Squidward

*So how is everything Mr Krabs? Are you still greedy?* asked Spongebob to Mr Krabs

*No Spongebob, I'm gonna redeem myself from those terrible, terrible times* answered Mr Krabs to Spongebob

*Oh, I never thought you could do that* said Spongebob

*Neither did someone else here* said Mr Krabs while he looked at Squidward

*Yeah... Does one of you have an idea of something big happening here?* asked Spongebob to both Squidward and Mr Krabs

*The only thing I can think off is you being gone for more than a day* said Squidward

*B-B-B-But for that the Krusty Krab would have to close!* shouted Spongebob in an alarmed tone

*Spongebob, I have already called someone to take care of that matter* said Mr Krabs

Suddenly, Patrick went in and shouted: *Good morning Everybody!*

*"Girl Scream" What's Patrick doing here?!* shouted Mr Krabs as he hid behind Squidward

*Eugene, please stay away* said Squidward in an annoyed tone to Mr Krabs

*Isn't Patrick the one you called?* asked Spongebob

*Are you crazy boy?! I'm not insane!* shouted Mr Krabs to Spongebob

Just after a moment, Sandy Cheeks went in while shouting: *Good Morning Sea Creatures!*

*Ah, there she is. She's the one who I called!* said Mr Krabs as he left Squidward alone and went to Sandy

*You told me you needed me for something?* asked Sandy to Mr Krabs

*Yes, I have heard you can make liquid things that can do something weird on someone* said Mr Krabs

*Potions?* asked Sandy

*Yes, potions, I thought you would be able to make my krabby patty something optional instead of obligatory food to eat, can you do it?* explained and then asked Mr Krabs to Sandy

*Yep, but you'll have to give me something in exchange* told Sandy to Mr Krabs

*Yeah sure, but first solve the "krabby patty obligatory" thing first* said Mr Krabs as he and Sandy went to his office

*Patrick, you really came after all?* asked Spongebob to Patrick

*Of course Spongebob, I told you I would get here later right? Then I'll come here later* answered Patrick

*Oh, so do you have any idea of something big happening today?* asked Spongebob to Patrick

*Hmmm... Nope, my mind is blank* replied Patrick to Spongebob

*What are you even talking about that "something big happening today thing"?* asked Squidward

*Well, I think I would explain it better in a song!* replied Spongebob

*Oh no, he isn't-!* said Squidward before being interrupted

***Oooooh!*** said Spongebob as he started to sing

*He is* said Patrick to Squidward

_This day... Is not other day I... Can feel tells me Something big... Will happen today... In this braand new day... Play it Patrick!_

After saying those words, Patrick took out a trumpet out of nowhere and started to play it

_In this brand new day(Brand new day)!_  
_I can feel it(In this Brand new day)!_  
_I can't be wrong(In this brand new day)!_  
_Trust me when.i tell you that... Something will happen._  
_In this brand new day!_

_Use your... I-ma-gi-naa-tion!_  
_Dont think... That i'm you!_  
_I'll understand, if you don't believe me._  
_But i can feel... That something big will-Happen todaay!_

_In this brand new day(Brand new day)!_  
_I can feel it(In this Brand new day)!_  
_I can't be wrong(In this brand new day)!_  
_Trust me when.i tell you that... Something will happen._  
_In this brand new day!_

_Something biiiig... Will happeeeen... TO-DAAAAAY!_  
_In this brand new day(In this brand new day)!_

After the song finished, Spongebob went to Squidward

*So do you understand now?* asked Spongebob to Squidward

*... No* answered Squidward to Spongebob

Just in that moment, Mr Krabs and Sandy went out of the former's office holding a blue potion

*This should work* said Sandy

*Spongebob, if you would do us the honors, go to the kitchen and make over a hundred krabby patties* said Mr Krabs

*Understood Mr Krabs!* shouted Spongebob as he went to the kitchen to make 100 krabby patties

*25 minutes Later*

Spongebob had finished 105 Krabby Patties

*These will be enough, I'll save the last 5 just for when me and Patrick go somewhere* said Spongebob as he took 5 Krabby Patties and guarded them... Somewhere

*Ok, put that potion thing on the krabby patties* said Mr Krabs to Sandy

Sandy went to the Krabby Patties and put the potion she made in them, causing the Patties to change color fastly and then stop at the original color

*... Did it work?* asked Mr Krabs

*There's only one way to find out* said Patrick as he went to the 100 Krabby Patties and eat one

*... how do you feel buddy?* asked Spongebob to Patrick

*... Way better then before!* answered Patrick

*Well, i guess you can take him now* told Mr Krabs to Sandy

*Who?* asked Patrick

*You two, i need your help with something so come with me to the Treedome* told Sandy to both Patrick and Spongebob

*Ok* said Patrick and Spongebob in unison as they, along with Sandy, left the Krusty Krab and went to the Treedome


	3. The Beginning part 2

DISCLAIMER: Spongebob Squarepants belongs to: Nickelodeon

DISCLAIMER FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

*Sandy's Treedome "7:40 AM"*

Sandy, Spongebob and Patrick, wearing her suit and Helmet's respectively, went to a white sheet nearby

*... It's a white sheet* said Spongebob to Sandy

*Yes* said Sandy

*... What do you want us to do with it?* asked Patrick

*I want you to help me work on what's beneath the Sheet* said Sandy as she went to the white sheet and removed it, showing a

unfinished circular portal-like machine

*_Ooooh!_* said Spongebob and Patrick in unison in amazement

*I have built this since last week, but I need your help to finish it, will you help?* explained and then asked Sandy

*Sure, what do you want us to do?* answered and then asked Spongebob to Sandy

*Spongebob, help me build this thing, Patrick, don't do anything stupid* replied and told Sandy to Spongebob and Patrick

Spongebob walked to Sandy and she handed him some weapons, while Patrick was simply sitting with a depressed look on

his face

*Say Sandy, what's the point of this invention of yours?* asked Spongebob as he checked the plans of the machine

*Well Spongebob, there are a million Dimensions out there that are waiting to be discovered, so the point of building this

machine is to use it to go to these Dimensions, the only way we can travel trough them and back is to have the necessary

preparations, this machine for example, and see a new world different from ours, I'll explain you how it works-* explained

Sandy before being cut to Patrick trying to find something to do, but failing

*Wow, that sounds... Complicated* said Spongebob in a confused tone

*Yeah, but I only need your help to finish this thing, I'll show it to everyone at 2 PM and I need it ready for then and well

since you seem to have had some experiences with machines... You get the idea* explained Sandy

*Well, I would be more than happy to help you build this... what's the name of it again?* said and asked Spongebob

*It doesn't have a name, I'll think about one later. But no more chit-chat let's get to work!* replied and shouted Sandy

Spongebob and Sandy started to build the circular portal-like machine that could travel Dimension, while Patrick had nothing

to do. However, Patrick got an idea jut in that instant

*Hmmm, a device that can travel trough Dimensions?* thought Patrick to himself as he went for some stuff at Sandy's Tree

*Alright it's almost finished, Spongebob do me a favor and get me the screwdriver* told Sandy to Spongebob

*Alright Sandy* said Spongebob

Spongebob went to Sandy's Tree and to Sandy's Room, where he saw Patrick with some stuff

*Patrick?* asked Spongebob as he went to Patrick, who was trying to build... something

*Oh Spongebob, what are you doing here?* asked Patrick as he turned around to see Spongebob

*Looking for a screwdriver* answered Spongebob

Patrick gave Spongebob a screwdriver

*Thanks Patrick... Wait a minute, what are _you_ doing here?* said and then asked Spongebob to Patrick

*Just making some stuff, weapons, gadgets, that cool stuff* answered Spongebob

*Why?* asked Spongebob

*Well, we are going to another Dimension right?* said Patrick

*I don't know, but probably* said Spongebob

*Remember when I said that I wanted to defeat the giant monkey man and save the 9th Dimension?* asked Patrick

*Yes?* replied while asking Spongebob

*Well, remember that in these kind of stories a situation will appear and everything will go wrong eventually.

It's ineluctable that the situation will go bad in any moment, so to be sure we have to make weapons, gadgets, whatever and

pack them in case the situation goes complicated to the point there's no choice but to fight back* answered Patrick while explaining

*Hmmm, I think I get that* said Spongebob

In that moment, Sandy went in

*Spongebob, I told you to bring me the screwdriver some minutes ago* reminded Sandy to Spongebob

*Oh yes, sorry Sandy* said Spongebob as he gave Sandy the screwdriver

*What are you two doing here anyway?* asked Sandy

*Patrick had the awesome idea to make some weapons and gadgets for the time we go to another Dimension!* said Spongebob

*I said that?* asked Patrick

*Hmmm, thinking about it, we will need some weapons and or gadgets, but we will not go to Another Dimension* said Sandy

*Come on Sandy, it will be fun!* said Spongebob

*Maybe, but we need to finish building the machine first* said Sandy

Spongebob and Sandy left Sandy's Room and returned downstairs to finish building the machine


	4. The Beginning part 3

DISCLAIMER: Spongebob Squarepants belongs to: Nickelodeon

DISCLAIMER FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

*A paper in the Streets*

_There is one thing that nobody has ever seen before, Another Dimension._

_A world parallel of ours with little to no acknowledge about them._

_Come at the Krusty Krab at 2:00 PM, earlier if possible, for a big event._

_The First Dimension Traveling machine will be shown to the world of the sea._

_In case you're wondering, the Dimensional Traveling Machine will do what it says on its name._

_Created by Sandy Cheeks with the help of Spongebob Squarepants._

_And don't forget to eat the Krabby Patties, they will make you feel better than before._

_Today, the vision of the sea life on Machinery and Dimensional stuff will change... Forever._

*Krusty Krab, Outside "1:59 PM"*

Outside the Krusty Krab, a giant amount of people were sitting in front of a large stadium, with Squidward and mr Krabs

giving everybody Krabby Patties, wich they ate, making them feel better than before and solving the "krabby patty obligatory"

rule problem, Sandy, Spongebob and Patrick were carrying the Dimensional Traveling Machine under a white sheet to the center

of the Stadium, when they settled in, Sandy went to the microphone and started to talk.

*Hello citizen's of Bikini Bottom!* shouted Sandy trough the microphone

*Hey look, it's a rat!* said a random fish in the audience

*Squirrel!* shouted Sandy trough the microphone

*Well, "Squirrel"?, what's underneath the white sheet?* asked a random fish in the audience

*I'm glad you ask, if you remember what the paper int he streets said in the streets, underneath the sheet is the Dimensional

Travelling Machine* replied Sandy

*... Well, what are you waiting for? _Show it to us!_* shouted a random fish in the audience

*Alright, here goes nothing* said Sandy trough the microphone as she went to the white sheet and removed it, showing the

Dimensional Traveling Machine underneath

The entire Audience was silent... Then cheered heavily

*Thank you, Thank you* said Sandy

*Well, that was it,_ Everybody get out of here!_* shouted Squidward

The entire audience left the place, and Squidward and Mr Krabs went to Sandy, who was angry

*What was that for Squidward?* asked Sandy angry

*Look, you said you wanted to "show them" your little machine there, well you showed to them so they had no reason to be

here anymore isn't it?* replied Squidward

*Hey Sandy, if you don't mind, could you show us how this works?* asked Spongebob

*Well, I always wanted to turn one of these things on* replied Sandy as she went to the machine and pressed a button on the

control panel, activating it

*Ooooh* said Spongebob and Patrick in unison amazed

*Whatever* said Squidward as he went to his house

*Where are you going Mister Squidward?* asked Mr Krabs

*Well, the Krusty Krab won't have too many customers, so I'm gonna take the day off* answered Squidward

*... I guess I'll go home too, but first to clean all of this stuff* said Mr Krabs

*One Cleaning Later*

*Well, this shall just do it, I'm going home* said Mr Krabs as he left to go to his house

*Ok, wich one of us will go first?* asked Spongebob to Sandy

*What are you talking about Spongebob? Nor you nor Patrick will go anywhere* replied Sandy

*Oh bummer... Say, where's Patrick?* said and then asked Spongebob

Patrick was stucked in the machine, or more accurately, his top half

*_Help I'm stuck!_* shouted Patrick trough the Dimension Traveling Machine

*Patrick!* shouted Sandy and Spongebob in unison as they went to try to free Patrick

*How did you even got stuck here?!* asked Spongebob as she and Spongebob pulled Patrick's legs

*I tought I saw a butterfly trough here!* replied Patrick

*Darn it Patrick! I told you to not do something stupid!* shouted Sandy

*Sorry! The Stupidity impulse was too strong! _I didn't resist well!_* said Patrick apologizing

However, Sandy and Spongebob ended up being absorbed the Dimension Traveling Machine and the machine, having lost enough

power after absorbing Sandy and Spongebob, turned off leaving it at just a corner of the Krusty Krab

*Wormhole-like place "2:05 PM"*

In the Wormhole-like place, Spongebob, Sandy and Patrick regained consciousness and got up

*Where are we?* asked Spongebob

*... Davy Jones Loker?* asked while trying to answer Patrick

*No Patrick, we are inside a wormhole-like place* answered Sandy

*Oh, and how do we get out of here?* asked Patrick

*We'll need to find the portal to our Dimension, this place is stuck between the 9 of them,

we just need to find our* explained Sandy

Spongebob, Sandy and Patrick went walking trough the place, passing some closed doors

*1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th..._ 9th!_* said Patrick as he went to the portal to the 9th Dimension

*Umm Patrick, we're supposed to look for our Dimension* said Spongebob

*Spongebob, this is the only portal that's open, so that means we have to go trough here!* said Patrick as he went trough

the portal

*... What do you think Sandy?* asked Spongebob to Sandy

*We don't have much choice, Spongebob* replied Sandy

Sandy and Spongebob went trough the portal, ending on top of Patrick

*Hi guys!* greeted Patrick

*Hi Patrick* said Spongebob as he and Sandy got out of him and Patrick got up

*So this is the 9th Dimension?* asked Sandy while she saw the entire place they were in

*Seems to be* replied Spongebob

*How disappointing* stated Patrick

*What do you mean Patrick?* asked Spongebob to Patrick

*Where's the Giant Sea Monkey Man? **I thought there would be one!*** said Patrick

*Sorry Patrick, but maybe you can fight that Giant Monkey Man-* said Spongebob before being interrupted by Patrick

*Giant _Sea_ Monkey Man, remember it Spongebob* said Patrick

*... Giant Sea Monkey Man when we get home* resumed Spongebob

Suddenly, a little flying machine went to Sandy

*Hey guys look! A machine from here* shouted Sandy

Spongebob and Patrick went to Sandy and the machine started to scan them

*... _SCANNING COMPLETE, RETURNING TO BASE_* said the machine as it left

*That was weird* said Spongebob

*Let's keep looking* said Sandy as she, Spongebob and Patrick went on to see the rest of the place


	5. Introducing Plankton-9 and Spongeborg

DISCLAIMER: Spongebob Squarepants belongs to: Nickelodeon

DISCLAIMER FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

*Bikini Bottom-9, Chum Bucket-9 "2:10 PM"*

In the Chum Bucket from the 9th Dimension, the machine that scanned Spongebob, Sandy and Patrick went in and went inside

an office with Plankton's-9 main image behind the desk

***LORD SHELDON PLANKTON! LORD SHELDON PLANKTON!*** said the machine

In the desk, the chair turned around... and no one was in it

*I'm here!* shouted Plankton-9

Cut to Plankton-9 in the desk

*What do you need, Fodderton?* asked Plankton-9 to the machine

***INTRUDERS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION! REPEAT, INTRUDERS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!*** shouted the machine named Fodderton

Fodderton then turned into a tv screen and showed the images of Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy

*Hmmm... Intruders from another Dimension huh?* thought Plankton-9

*Karen!* shouted Plankton-9 to Karen-9, wich was a giant computer in the middle of his office

*What do you want Diminute cyclops?* asked Karen-9 sarcastically

*Where is the Dimensional Portal Summoner?* asked Plankton-9

*It's in the place where you leave all of your mechanical stuff together* answered Karen-9

*Thanks for reminding me... Fodderton, go for the Dimensional Portal Summoner!* said and then shouted Plankton-9 to Fodderton

***YES LORD SHELDON PLANKTON!*** said Fodderton as it went to get the Dimensional Portal Summoner

*Don't call me Sheldon, Fodderton!* shouted Plankton-9 to Fodderton

*What are you gonna do with that toy? Play with it?* asked Karen-9

*Nope, it's obvious these pests from another Dimension will defeat me and try to free this Dimension!* replied Plankton-9

*What makes you think that?* asked Karen-9

*Karen, Karen, Karen... You know about this things: Pests arrive from Another Dimension, Blah Blah, Do some third thing,

More Pests arrive, Blah Blah Blah Blah and that's it, The End!* explained Plankton-9

*I need help from the greatest scientific Small Sea Organism alive!* added Plankton-9

*Bikini Bottom, Chum Bucket "2:15 PM"*

Cut to the inside of the Chum Bucket, where Plankton was seeing trought his telescope the machine Sandy invented

*A Dimensional Portal? How come I never thought of that?!* shouted Plankton

*Maybe because you're an idiot* replied Karen sarcastically

*Oh shut up Karen, I'm thinking about something* said Plankton

*Let me guess, you're gonna sing a pointless song that will surely be completely useless?* asked Karen sarcastically

*No, I'm gonna sing a pointless song about my ambition finally being done today!* answered Plankton

*Uh Oh* thought Karen

Music started to begin as Plankton started to sing

_Today... The greatest plan I'll ever thought_

_Today... I'll fin-ally win_

_Today... The pests are now gone_

_And i know today... Nothing can-stop-me-nooow!..._

_I'll win today!(Today!)_

_Not yesterday!(Today!)_

_It will be today!(Today!)_

_In this very day!(Today!)_

_After a thousand and some, fai-lures..._

_I have been, waiting for this moment ever since_

_The greta moment-whe're I'll execute my master plan..._

_And no one can stop me!_

_I'll win today!(Today!)_

_Not yesterday!(Today!)_

_It will be today!(Today!)_

_In this very day!(Today!)_

_Todaaay, i'll geeet... The Kra-bby Pa-tty_

_Foooor... Muuuuu... LAAAAAA!_

_I'll get it today!(Today!)_

Plankton stopped singing and the music finished, Karen didn't look amused

*Well Karen, what do you think?* asked Plankton to Karen

*Pointless and useless, everybody already knows your ambition* replied Karen

*Oh please Karen! I had to wait way long for the day I can steal the krabby patty formula!* shouted Plankton

*There's no point in doing that anymore!ª shouted Karen

*What do you mean?* asked Plankton

*Do you have short-term memory or something? Krabs gave everybody new Krabby Patties to everybody so that they could get

better and get their necessity for the krabby patty completely removed* explained Karen

*So... that means?* asked Plankton

*That means there's no point in stealing the formula now, what are you gonna do now genius?* asked Karen

Plankton was quiet for a minute before laughing

*What's so funny? your goal in life has now become worthless!* shouted Karen

*Karen, Karen, Karen, I have more plans than just stealing the Krabby Patty formula, it's just that it was the most important

goal for me until this day* said Plankton

*And what are you gonna do? Sell cupcakes?* asked Karen

*No, I'm gonna take over the world!* shouted Plankton

Out of nowhere, Plankton heard someone shout "**OF COURSE!**" somewhere in Bikini Bottom

*... D-Did you hear that honey? I'm sure that was loud enough for you to hear it* said Plankton

*Yes, I heard it* said Karen

After that, a portal opened behind Plankton and a voice was heard trought it

*_Sheldon Plankton!_* shouted Plankton-9 trought the portal

*Me?* asked Plankton

*Yes you,_ I'm calling you from another Dimension, and I'm gonna say this only once, so pay attention!_* replied Plankton-9 trought

the portal

*What is it?* asked Plankton

***GET OVER HERE!*** shouted Plankton-9 trought the portal

A mechanical arm appeared trought the arm, grabbed Plankton and then absorbed Plankton, making the portal close when it

finished

*Oh good, now I have one less annoyance in my life* said Karen happily

Plankton went trought a very long wormhole screaming all he could, until he paused in the middle of it to take a soda out of

nowhere and drinked it

*This is a really good soda* said Plankton before throwing the soda away

*Are you done?* asked Plankton-9 trought the portal

*Yes* answered Plankton

Plankton continued to scream as he went to the portal, until he arrived at Plankton's-9 desk, closing the portal

*Welcome to the 9th Dimension* said Plankton-9

*... Who are you?* asked Plankton

*I'm you from this Dimension* answered Plankton-9

*Wow! Another me from this dimension!... And exactly how succesful are you?* asked Plankton

*Well, why don't we let Karen show us?* said Plankton-9 as two seats and popcorn appeared behind him

Both Plankton's sat in the seats and started to eat their popcorn as Karen-9 showed video

*News Flash! This is Johnny Erain A.K.A The Realistic Fish Head in the start of Planktopia* said Johnny Erain A.K.A The

Realistic Fish Head in the entrance of Bikini Bottom-2

*Planktopia?* thought Plankton

*After the Krusty Krab was defeated fair and square by their all time rival The Chum Bucket, owned by Sheldon Plankton, he

garnered enough power with all the money he got from his customers, Sheldon Plankton started to build Planktopia, a city in

Bikini Bottom, where he and only he ruled for all time, the rules are very strict and if nobody is wearing their

Planktofeerals, like me, they'll be send to prison, like what they're doing to me* resumed The Realistic Fish Head

The video finished and both Plankton's got out of their seats

*Wow, a city named after me... awesome! Wait and Spongebob?* said and then asked Plankton

*Don't you mean Spongeborg?* said Plankton-9

Plankton-9 snapped his fingers and some door opened, revealing a lot of smoke and a cyborg Spongebob in it as both Plankton's

jumped to the floor

*Spongeborg?* asked Plankton

*Yes, once my enemy, now my loyal general of Spongebot's! Meet Spongeborg!* shouted Plankton-9 describing Spongeborg

*... He's a bit too far don't you think?* said Plankton

*Hmmm, you're right, Spongeborg Come here!* said and then ordered Plankton-9

Spongeborg walked a bit

*_Closer!_* ordered Plankton-9

Spongeborg walked a bit more and kept on walking just some steps from stepping on both Plankton's

*_**NOT THAT CLOSE!**_* shouted Plankton-9

Spongeborg couldn't hear the order and stepped on both Plankton's

*Ouch!* shouted Plankton in pain

Spongeborg looked at his shoes, where both Plankton's were, and he took them out of his shoe and put them in the desk

*Okay, now that you both met the wrong way, I have an order for you Spongeborg* said Plankton-9

In Karen-9, an image appeared showing Spongebob, Patirck and Sandy checking a BIG list of rules in a board

*Spongebob and Patrick!... and Something?* shouted and then said confused Plankton

*Yes, these pests arrived here a moment ago, your mission is to obliterate them to smithereens or capture them, whatever you

like more, so go and do it Spongeborg!* ordered Plankton-9

Spongeborg did the "yes sir" gesture and then two metal wings popped from his jetpack in his back

*He has a jetpack?* asked Plankton

*Why would you ask something so stupid? Of course he has a jetpack! How could he fly otherwise?* said Plankton-9

Spongeborg left flying trought a wall, destroying it, and going to Spongebob and the others

*Darn it! I just ordered someone to fix that wall!* shouted Plankton-9 in frustration

*So ummm, how did you turn him into a cyborg?* asked Plankton

*What?* asked Plankton-9

*Well he's a sponge and they can regenerate* replied Plankton

*So?* asked Plankton-9

*... Nothing* replied Plankton-9

*Just enjoy the show with me* said Plankton-9

Both Plankton's sat in the seats as Karen-9 showed Spongeborg going to Spongebob and the others

*This is gonna be entertaining* said Plankton-9 as he started to eat his popcorn


End file.
